The invention relates to a balance with counting scale with a tare key for setting the display to zero and with a transfer key which can bring about the transfer of the weight of a certain number of pieces for determination of the average individual weight into a memory of the built-in electronic circuitry.
This type of balance with counting scale is generally known; e.g. DE-OS No. 32 15 962 describing a special embodiment.
Balances with counting scale generally require a very great resolution, since on the one hand great quantities are weighed and therewith counted on the balance, yet, on the other hand, very small loads must also be weighed sufficiently accurately in order to determine their individual weight. Therefore, dual-function balances are frequently used as balances with a counting scale. The determination of the individual weight is then performed in the more sensitive range and the determination of larger quantities in the coarse range, i.e. less sensitive.
These dual-function balances with counting scale have the disadvantage that another key and another switch are required to switch from one function to the other, thus making the operating panel of the balance less compact.
The invention therefore has the objective of improving a balance with counting scale of the type initially mentioned in such a manner that it is possible to change the balance resolution without the balance requiring a separate function switching key.